Régénération
by NotreDame
Summary: Twoshots. Le Docteur effectue sa dernière régénération, avec une petite surprise à la clef.
1. Chapter 1

Synopsis : Oneshot. Le Docteur effectue sa dernière régénération, avec une petite surprise à la clef.

Disclaimer : Le Docteur Who appartient à la BBC. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette fic, alors pas de procès, SVP.

_Régénération_

Diego traîna le douzième Docteur dans le Tardis et poussa la porte derrière lui. « Ça va aller ? » s'enquit-il. « Vous êtes tellement pâle… »

Diego s'inquiétait toujours trop facilement, tellement facilement que le Docteur se demandait comment un pareil angoissé avait pu décider de venir voyager avec lui. « Ça va ! » cria-t-il presque en poussant les commandes. « On les a bien eu, ces monstres, hein ? »

« Ramenez-nous à Londres. Je vais vous emmener chez un médecin que je connais bien. Il ne dira rien. »

« Je suis juste sur le point de me régénérer, Diego ! J'ai hâte de voir à quel… » Il y eut une secousse et pendant un instant, la vue du Docteur se brouilla. Quand elle revint à la normale, il avait l'impression d'avoir rétréci de dix centimètres et de porter des vêtements trop grands. « A quelle personne je ressemble, maintenant. »

Son jeune compagnon le dévisagea, les yeux ronds, la bouche grande ouverte. Dire qu'il semblait stupéfait aurait été un euphémisme. Se rappelant que les humains ne connaissaient pas le concept de régénération, le dernier Seigneur du Temps tenta de le rassurer.

« Diego, c'est toujours moi. »

« Vous êtes sûr ? »

Le Docteur remarqua alors que sa voix était devenue aigue, nettement plus aigue que toutes ses voix précédentes. Il regarda ses mains et les vit plus petites, avec des doigts fins. Il tira ensuite sur le col de sa chemise, regarda à l'intérieur et hocha la tête.

« Oui. C'est la première fois que ce genre de chose m'arrive mais c'est toujours moi. Certains Seigneurs du Temps peuvent changer de sexe au cours de leur dernière régénération, en particulier si leur espèce est menacée. »

Diego dût s'asseoir. « Vous voulez dire que… vous allez rester dans ce corps-ci pendant toute votre dernière vie ? »

« Exact. »

« Et cela ne vous choque pas ? »

« Je n'ai rien contre les femmes. Pourquoi refuserais-je d'être l'une d'entre elles ? »

Diego chercha une réponse convaincante. Soudain, le Docteur porta sa main à son ventre et grimaça. Son compagnon s'inquiéta. « Hé, ça ne va pas ? »

« Ce n'est pas de tout repos, une régénération. Pire que de ranger un knorkboule. On doit être à Londres, à votre époque, vous voulez bien allez chercher du thé ? »

« Dans un moment pareil ? »

« Il n'y a rien de tel que le thé pour faciliter une régénération. »

Pas convaincu, Diego sortit cependant et acheta du thé dans la première boutique qu'il trouva. Il revint et trouva le Docteur debout devant sa garde-robe qui, évidemment, ne contenait pratiquement que des vêtements d'homme. « Regarde-moi ça », dit-elle. « J'avais oublié que Rose avait oublié cette robe ici. »

« Rose ? »

« Rose Tyler. Je te parlerai d'elle un de ces jours. »

Ça aussi, c'était nouveau. Le douzième Docteur ne lui avait pratiquement jamais parlé de son passé. Médusé, Diego lui fit signe de s'asseoir. « J'ai ramené le thé. La bouilloire marche ? » s'enquit-il.

Sans dire un mot, le Docteur ramassa la bouilloire, vérifia qu'elle était propre et mit de l'eau à chauffer. « Je suis rousse ? » demanda-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint.

« Hein ? Non, plutôt brune, je dirais. Vous avez peut-être un miroir quelque part ? »

Il y avait effectivement un miroir dans la garde-robe. La propriétaire des lieux le tira à la lumière et pendant un bref instant, il refléta leurs deux visages, la bonne bouille ronde de Diego et les traits un peu durs du Docteur. En voyant son reflet, elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de surprise, puis, au grand étonnement de son compagnon, elle se renifla le bras, puis fourra une main dans le col de sa chemise. « Docteur, ça ne va pas ? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

Elle sourit faiblement, attrapa le premier vêtement qu'elle trouva, l'étala par terre et fit signe à son ami de s'asseoir avec elle. « Je vérifie que c'est bien moi, c'est tout. Je crois que le thé est prêt. Avec ou sans sucre ? »

« Je vous emmène voir un médecin. »

« Non. » Elle remplit deux tasses qui avaient connu des jours meilleurs, but une gorgée et continua. « Laissez-moi vous raconter une histoire qui m'est arrivée quand j'en étais encore à une de mes premières vies. Je traînais tout seul dans un bar, je venais de perdre un ami, un humain comme vous, et je déprimais. Et voilà qu'une femme se présente devant moi. J'avais comme l'impression de la connaître et pourtant, je ne l'avais jamais vue. Elle me parle, m'offre à boire… j'étais paumé, je me suis laissé entraîner dans la conversation et la boisson. J'ai fini par la suivre par une chambre d'hôtel et là, inutile de vous faire un dessin.

« Elle vous a dévalisé ? »

« Non », s'étonna la femme. « Au contraire, on s'est envoyés en l'air toute la nuit ! Au petit matin, voilà qu'elle se sauve et qu'elle me dit : tu me reverras avec une surprise en plus mais dans très longtemps. Et je ne l'ai jamais revue. Enfin, pas avant maintenant. »

« Vous voulez dire que… » murmura Diego, qui commençait à comprendre.

« Oui, j'ai été bête ! J'aurais dû me demander pourquoi elle ne voulait pas que je touche son sein droit, par exemple. »

« Elle avait deux cœurs », acheva le jeune homme, passablement dérouté. « Je résume : vous avez… vous allez… deux des Docteurs, dont vous, couchent ensemble à un moment ou à un autre. Et ça ne vous fait rien ? »

« C'est un tout petit peu étrange, d'accord », concéda le Docteur. « Mais peut-être légèrement moins que l'aspirateur cannibale qu'on a croisé la semaine dernière. »

L'affirmation était difficilement contestable. « D'accord », concéda Diego. « Mais c'est quoi, le but de la manœuvre ? Et vous avez une idée de ce qu'était la surprise en question ? »

« Mais un bébé, évidemment ! »

Soudain, le Docteur ferma les yeux et grimaça. Diego l'aida à s'allonger et la regarda s'endormir presque instantanément. Il avait déjà vu des choses étranges ces derniers temps, mais ceci dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Après un bon moment d'hésitation, il vérifia les deux pouls du Docteur, la veilla pendant un moment puis sortit acheter des sandwichs car il mourrait de faim.

Le Docteur dormait encore quand il revint. Elle se réveilla peu après et grogna en le voyant. « Diego, je croyais vous avoir dit qu'on ne mange pas dans le Tardis. Vous allez mettre des miettes partout ! »

« Désolé. Vous en voulez un ? »

« Ce sera pas de refus mais tout à l'heure. » Péniblement, elle se rassit, maladroite dans ses vêtements trop grands, et regarda autour d'elle. « Le berceau, je le verrais bien dans ce coin », dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

« Vous êtes sérieuse ? Vous voulez vraiment fabriquer ce bébé ? »

« Mais bien sûr ! C'est déjà arrivé, donc cela va se produire, non ? »

« Mais réfléchissez ! Faire un bébé, ce n'est pas rien ! »

Le Docteur se redressa, offusquée. « Non, mais c'est pas possible ! Je suis une femme depuis à peine une heure ou deux, et il y a déjà un gros macho qui veut me dicter ma conduite ! »

Diego resta muet un instant, puis comprit qu'elle plaisantait. Il rit jaune. « D'accord. Je ne vous dicte rien. Mais un bébé, il faut s'en occuper, veiller dessus le jour, la nuit, ensuite l'élever… ça fait beaucoup de travail. Il faudrait peut-être bien y penser d'abord.

La voix du Docteur se fit rêveuse. « Diego, cela fait treize vies que j'y pense. Je suis le dernier Seigneur du Temps. J'ai vu toute ma race périr et si je ne fais rien, elle s'éteindra totalement avec moi. Je veux que quelqu'un apprenne ce que je sais et hérite un jour de mon Tardis, tu comprends ? Je ne peux pas laisser mourir ça. »

Diego essaya d'imaginer ce que le Docteur pouvait ressentir et eut le vertige. Seul, seule… jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Et son enfant aussi serait seul. Et lui n'y pouvait rien. Il remua ces informations dans sa tête pendant un moment puis prit une décision. « D'accord. Laissez-moi juste le temps de prévenir mon oncle et ma tante que je serai parti très longtemps. »

« Non. Vous allez rester ici. Je dois continuer seul, maintenant. »

« Oh, eh, ça va pas, non ? Vous ne le savez peut-être pas mais les femmes en général sont plus vulnérables quand elles attendent un enfant. Laisser une femme enceinte se débrouiller seule, ce serait dégueulasse. »

Le Docteur hésita entre le rire et l'attendrissement. Durant ces dernières semaines, le petit Diego s'était fourré dans les ennuis de nombreuses fois et ç'avait toujours été elle, lui pardon, qui avait dû le sauver. Et voilà qu'il voulait la protéger ! « Diego, vous êtes gentil », dit-elle. « Mais je suis déjà l'une des personnes les plus recherchées de la galaxie. Avec un enfant, ce sera pire : tous les gens qui seront proches de moi seront en danger. Je ne peux pas t'imposer ça. »

« Vous ne me l'imposez pas, c'est moi qui choisit. Et puis, contrairement à vous, je sais m'occuper d'un bébé : j'ai supporté mes cousins pendant toute mon adolescence. Vous verrez, je vous serai utile. Et puis, voir naître le der… le Seigneur du Temps suivant, ce sera un truc pas croyable. Je ne peux pas rater ça ! »

Le Docteur ne put s'empêcher de rire, beaucoup plus touchée qu'elle ne voulait le montrer. « Vous êtes pas croyables, vous, les humains », murmura-t-elle. « Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? »

« Dites oui. »

« Je vais devenir grosse, agressive, des monstres en tous genres vont me courir après, ça te tente vraiment ? »

« Plus que jamais. »

Sans un mot, le Docteur tendit la main à son ami, qui la serra solennellement. Entre eux, un nouveau pacte venait d'être scellé.

_La fin._


	2. Chapter 2

Synopsis : La suite du chapitre précédent.

Disclaimer : Le Docteur Who appartient à la BBC. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette fic, alors pas de procès, SVP.

_Régénération_

Le directeur de l'orphelinat entendit qu'on frappait à sa porte. « Entrez ! » cria-t-il. La porte s'ouvrit et Sam White entra, l'air absent, comme d'habitude.

« Vous m'avez demandé ? » s'enquit Sam.

« Sam ! Assieds-toi. Je suppose que tu sais quel jour nous sommes, aujourd'hui. »

« Oui, c'est mon dix-huitième anniversaire. »

« Oui. J'ai l'impression que c'est hier que tu es venu ici. Tu avais quatre ans et demi, tu étais haut comme trois pommes… »

« Vous voulez me parler de ma mère ? » coupa le jeune homme.

Le directeur soupira. Sam était un brave garçon mais il avait parfois des réactions déroutantes. On aurait presque dit qu'il pouvait lire dans vos pensées. « Oui. Cette femme est venue avec toi dans ses bras. Elle nous a donné une enveloppe en nous demandant de te la remettre à ta majorité si elle n'était pas venue te reprendre. Tiens, la voici. »

Sam hocha la tête, prit l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit sans manifester la moindre émotion. « Vous voulez que je lise à voix haute ? » s'enquit-il.

« Je crois qu'il s'agit de quelque chose de très privé… »

« Mais vous vous êtes occupé de moi et tout ceci vous intrigue, non ? Et sans attendre la réponse, il se mit à lire. _Mon garçon, je t'aime. Si tu lis ceci, cela veut dire que je n'ai pas pu m'occuper de toi comme je l'aurais aimé. Va à l'angle du Grand Chemin et entre dans la cabine bleue, tu y trouveras toutes les réponses_. »

Sam hocha la tête et replia lentement la lettre. Le directeur eut le cœur serré. Il en était certain maintenant, la mère de ce garçon était morte avec l'esprit dérangé. Il y avait bien une « cabine bleue » à cet endroit mais elle était désaffectée, les portes bloquées ! « Sam, mon petit, je suis désolé », murmura-t-il. « Vois, le plus important, c'est que ta mère t'aimait très fort. »

« Ma mère était spéciale », concéda calmement le jeune homme.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Parler ? »

Sam secoua la tête. Il se comportait toujours de manière particulièrement sereine mais aujourd'hui, le directeur ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver son calme anormal. « Non, Monsieur », dit-il. « Puis-je me retirer ? »

Le directeur hocha la tête et raccompagna le jeune homme jusqu'à la porte. Celle-ci une fois refermée, il s'adossa au mur et s'épongea le front.

oooOOOOooOo

Sam gagna le jardin et se mit à marcher sans but précis. La mention de cette cabine faisait remonter en lui des souvenirs qu'il croyait enfouis. Une grande salle sans fenêtres, des appareils étranges, un homme qu'il appelait « Tonton Diego »… Ou peut-être avait-il inventé ces souvenirs après avoir regardé un film de science-fiction, comme l'avaient suggéré tous ceux à qui il avait mentionné ces souvenirs. Tous les orphelins avaient l'imagination qui galopait quand ils se mettaient à penser à leurs origines. En même temps, il savait au plus profond de lui qu'il n'était pas comme les autres.

Peu après son arrivée à l'orphelinat, on l'avait soumis à un examen médical et le médecin (pourquoi hésitait-il à employer le terme « docteur » ?) s'était mis dans tous ses états. Il avait même appelé des confrères pour constater sa « malformation cardiaque unique », lesquels s'étaient mis d'accord pour lui faire passer une semaine à l'hôpital, où il avait, parait-il, posé des dizaines de questions extravagantes sur les appareils médicaux qui l'entouraient. Il avait réclamé sa maman à plusieurs reprises et on lui avait dit que sa maman était partie dans un lointain pays. Et il l'avait cru.

Sam se rendit soudain compte qu'Allie, sa meilleure amie, lui faisait signe de l'autre côté de la pelouse. Sam aimait bien Allie, qui était l'une des seules personnes à ne jamais s'étonner du côté un peu fou de son ami. Enfants, ils parlaient de construire ensemble un vaisseau spatial et de partir explorer des planètes lointaines. Cependant, Sam se sentit légèrement déçu en voyant son amie courir vers lui. Pour une fois, il aurait préféré être seul.

« Hé, Sam », s'écria-t-elle en lui sautant pratiquement au cou. « Bon anniversaire ! »

« Merci. » Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Allie avait vraiment le don de lui remonter le moral quand il se sentait d'humeur sombre.

« Je te prépare une surprise d'enfer pour ce soir. Tu vas voir, tu vas adorer ça ! »

« Je n'en doute pas un seul instant. »

« Tu sors du bureau du dirlo. Vous parliez de quoi ? »

Le jeune homme expliqua brièvement ce qui venait de se passer et lui tendit l'enveloppe. Allie lut et fronça les sourcils. « Ben dis donc, elle est zarbi, ta maman. »

« Je sais. Tu peux me laisser seul une heure ou deux ? »

Allie hocha la tête et lui fit promettre d'être rentré pour dix-huit heures au plus tard afin qu'il puisse profiter de sa surprise.

oooOOOOooOo

Plus tard, Sam se souvint vaguement avoir marché sans but jusqu'à ce se retrouver en face de la fameuse cabine. La rue était déserte. Sans réfléchir, il posa la paume de sa main sur la porte. Un déclic se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit.

Le jeune homme eut le frisson en pénétrant dans la pièce. Il se souvenait d'être déjà venu mais, chose étrange, dans son souvenir, la pièce était nettement plus grande. Pourtant, la pièce semblait plus vaste à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, ce qui, normalement, aurait dû le surprendre. Lentement, il s'approcha de l'étrange machine qui occupait le centre de la pièce, ramassa un foulard qui trainait sur le sol, couvert de poussière. Il avait déjà vu ce foulard. Il y avait blotti sa tête, enfant. C'était celui de sa mère.

Comme pour répondre à ses pensées, l'hologramme d'une femme brune apparut devant lui. Sam n'était pas du genre à tressaillir mais il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter en la voyant : après presque quatorze ans, il la revoyait enfin. « _Mon fils_ », dit-elle d'une voix chargée d'émotion, « _si tu trouves ce message, cela voudra dire que je ne suis plus de ce monde. Je t'aime, n'en doute jamais. Mais les Daleks me menacent et s'ils te trouvent, ils te tueront toi aussi. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est te mettre à l'abri et prier pour que tout se passe bien._

_Mais peut-être que tu ne te souviendras pas de moi, ni de qui nous sommes. Laisse-moi te le rappeler. Nous sommes des Seigneurs du Temps. Je suis né sur la planète Gallifrey, qui a été détruite aujourd'hui et pendant mes treize vies, j'ai erré à travers le temps et l'espace à bord du Tardis. Toi aussi tu as treize vies. Tu changeras de corps et d'apparence à chacune de tes régénérations. Tu pourras voyager à bord de ce Tardis et aller où bon te semblera dans le temps et dans l'espace. Ou bien tu pourras choisir de rester là où tu te trouves aujourd'hui si cela te convient. La décision t'appartiendra._

_J'ai laissé ici tout ce dont tu pourras avoir besoin : des papiers psychiques, des plans, des carnets de notes sur tout ce qui nous est arrivé jusqu'ici…Tu possèdes un héritage phénoménal, à toi d'en faire bon usage._

_Les mauvaises nouvelles, maintenant : toi et moi sommes les derniers de notre race. Je vais peut-être bientôt mourir. Diego, l'humain que tu appelais ton tonton, est retourné dans son époque, ou plutôt, je l'y ai ramené de force. Mais peut-être qu'il appréciera que tu lui rendes une petite visite un jour : il t'aimait beaucoup. Tu vivras sans doute plus longtemps que tous les humains que tu croiseras et tu auras le chagrin de les voir mourir si tu t'attaches trop à eux. Il n'y a pas de remède à cela._

_Une dernière chose : si je suis morte, n'essaie même pas de remonter dans le temps pour m'empêcher de mourir. Cela fait partie des événements. Si on pouvait ressusciter les morts de cette façon, Gallifrey n'aurait jamais été détruite. Je sais que cela peut sembler injuste mais les choses sont ainsi._

La voix du Docteur se brisa. _« Mon fils, je… j'espère ardemment survivre aux Daleks dans les prochaines heures pour te voir grandir. En treize vies, tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivée. Je t'aime. Tu es le dernier Docteur. Sois-en digne. »_

L'hologramme s'éteignit et Sam fixa stupidement la place où il se trouvait auparavant. Maintenant, il se souvenait. Il n'avait rien imaginé du tout. Il était un Seigneur du Temps. Il était pratiquement immortel.

Et seul. Sa mère lui manquait cruellement.

Comme dans un rêve, Sam fit le tour du Tardis. Tout ce qu'il voyait lui appartenait mais cela ne lui causait presque aucune joie. Il ramassa des objets étranges, les examina puis les reposa hâtivement : il lui semblait presque que sa mère (qui était aussi son père !) allait entrer à l'improviste et le gronder. Il manipula plusieurs leviers et constata qu'il connaissait l'usage de chacun d'entre eux. Il savait comment changer d'époque et se rendre là où il le voulait. Cela le laissait rêveur. Il pouvait voyager dans le temps mais il ne pouvait pas sauver la vie de sa mère.

Etrangement, Sam se sentait presque bien dans cet environnement étrange. Il se fit la réflexion qu'il ne s'était jamais senti vraiment chez lui à l'orphelinat. Sauf peut-être quand il jouait avec Allie, quand ils étaient enfants. Il se demanda comment elle réagirait en voyant l'intérieur du Tardis. Cela lui plairait, peut-être. Il fallait absolument qu'elle voit ça. Songeur, il revint à l'orphelinat.

oooOOOOooOo

Il trouva Allie dans la salle de jeu, très occupée à jouer au ping-pong. Elle lâcha sa raquette en le voyant et l'entraîna dehors. « J'avais dit dix-huit heures », grogna-t-elle. « La surprise n'est pas encore prête. »

« Moi aussi, j'ai une surprise pour toi. »

« Oh, non ! C'est ton anniversaire, qu'on fête aujourd'hui ! Le mien, c'est dans deux semaines, tu peux attendre deux semaines, non ? »

Il sourit. « Si. D'ailleurs, on aura besoin de deux semaines pour se préparer, tous les deux. »

Elle le dévisagea, intriguée. « Se préparer ? Mais pour quoi ? »

« Allie, tu te souviens du vaisseau spatial qu'on voulait construire quand on était petits ? »

« Oui, eh bien ? »

« Tu ne va peut-être pas me croire mais je l'ai trouvé et j'aimerais qu'on l'essaie ensemble. »

_La fin._

Note de l'auteure : cette fic pas très utile représente en fait une réponse à une question que je me suis posée un jour où je m'ennuyais : qu'arriverait-il si la BBC voulait prolonger la série après que 13 acteurs aient joué le rôle du Docteur ? Serait-il possible de passer le flambeau ?

Pour la petite histoire, peu après avoir écrit le premier chapitre, j'ai appris que dans une parodie du Docteur Who, le treizième Docteur avait été interprété par Joanna Lumley. Imaginez la réaction de la compagne de voyage, qui assiste à la régénération et avait bien sûr le béguin pour le Docteur dans sa version masculine…


End file.
